


Burn Bridges／退無可退

by Sheng



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lestade, Alpha Mycroft, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Lestrade, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Mycroft, Undercover
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雷斯垂德進入組織臥底，試圖清查一樁神秘的毒品交易。<br/>他的目標人物是「冰人」。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn Bridges／退無可退

**Author's Note:**

> 去年狐狸群有個朋友點了Alpha/Sub Mycroft，  
> 琢磨許久，興許到了寫的時候。

火光燃到盡頭。今天晚上的第十根菸。  
他揚起下顎，朝夜空噴出白霧，規勸的臉漂浮在白霧之間。  
_『如果你想聽，我們辦不了這個案子。』_

這條街早已沉睡於黑暗之中，盡頭隱入毫無邊際的夜色，遠處隱約有物體輕巧地滑行過路口，或許是台車。他漫不經心地想。  
那必然是輛好車，能無聲無息地行走。  
他曾經想要這樣一台車，一台好車，不需要隱匿聲息，只要讓他能囂張地穿越倫敦的街道。  
也許他很久不能開車了。

 _『你得染髮，蓄點鬍子，改變你的穿著。我們能給你一些案底。』_  
葛利格用鞋根捻熄菸蒂，這是他最好的一雙皮鞋，能在燈光下劃出閃耀的光澤。  
今天以後，他們得暫時告別。一兩年，如果有必要的話。

 _『你有一個全新的身份。你要改變你所有的習慣，你會潛得很深，很深，深到我們都不認識你。』_  
他垂首看著自己的錶。今晚沒有月光，看不見時間，可他卻能看見指針輕微的移動。  
錶是不能帶的。它會暴露太多私人的情緒，他沒能在垂首看它時維持原先的表情。  
除此之外，最主要的原因是，他不想戴它進去。它不該進去。

 _『你會有一支新的手機，但別指望能靠它傳遞訊息。你有隨時被監聽的可能。』_  
隱私，說的好像他 _他媽的_ 曾經擁有過一樣。  
他離擁有的日子已經長到忘記是何時。

 _『你真的可以不必這麼做。』_  
他想再拿一根菸，菸盒已經空了。他低聲咒罵一句，字句髒的像來自東區貧民窟裡不入流的罪犯。  
他揉爛菸盒，塞進口袋裡。  
是不是他未來連菸的選項也要低一階？  
也許他能夠爭取這個，為 _操他媽的_ 生活裡尋求一點慰藉。菸永遠比酒更安全。

從今以後，他一定會喜愛黑夜勝於白晝，喜愛半夜勝於向晚，喜愛低俗勝於高尚。  
或許他就是這樣的人，他只是作回他自己。

 

●

 

他坐在角落點了一杯啤酒，垂首慢慢地喝。  
粗硬的鬍渣蓄滿兩鬢和下巴，他看起來比往日更加粗曠而毫邁，破舊的皮衣有幾塊補丁，遠看起來並不落魄，陰鬱的氣息隨著信息素環繞四周。  
這是他獨處的角落。  
一個小時後，他等的人終於上門。  
葛利格決定在牌局進行到第二局時加入戰局，他當然不是排隊。  
他隨意點了個男人的肩膀，慵懶地說，「起來。」  
**「操！你叫誰？」** 男人瞬間站起身，混亂而張狂的信息素濃烈而極具威脅性，他在男人抓住他領口瞬間將男人的手用力凹到對方身後，男人劇烈地抽息，他沒費心去分析他用的力道就竟是讓男人脫臼還是骨折，他扯著男人站起身，將他壓到牆壁邊，單手握住他的頸子，緩慢收闔指掌，他慢條斯理地說，「我讓你起來，你有意見嗎？」  
男人幾乎不能呼吸，他費力地想掙脫葛利格的手，垂落身側的兩隻臂膀卻使不上力，他盡可能微微移動頭顱，從喉腔擠出幾個音。  
「我猜你是同意了。」  
葛利格甩開手，男人被他摔落在地，他甩了甩手掌，像在甩掉黏在手上的穢物，他重新回到坐位上，坐下，誇張地比出「請」的手勢，「現在可以開始了嗎？」  
莊家的眼神微微閃爍，「當然。」

牌局有輸有贏，賭注在葛利格面前愈堆愈高，他如果早知道自己的小身手能換到一陣平穩，也許會考慮改行。  
_真的嗎？_ 輕微的聲音在腦中響起，『這可不是安穩的行業。』  
『當然。』他冷靜地回覆他自己，『看看我現在在做什麼？』

兩個小時後，他用贏來的賭注請全酒吧喝一杯。他多給了酒保幾張小費，當作賠償店裡的損失。  
他不在意有多少人領情，他真正在意的是誰在相互傳遞眼色。

現在。他攏了攏皮衣，推門走出酒吧。  
他不用去找他們，他們自己會上門。  
葛利格放慢腳程，等著身後的人跟上。他計算著開揍的場地，以一敵多，在小巷子最適合，他知道哪條巷子符合他的條件，沒有監視器，沒有路燈，連路口都開在隱蔽的小道。

 

一。  
二。  
三。  
四。  
四個人。  
葛利格在店面的玻璃櫥窗上瞥過身後的倒影，他們會後悔來的人太少。  
他腳步一轉，閃身藏入黑暗之中，一分鐘後，急促的腳步聲在身後響起，夾雜著粗劣的低語。  
「人呢？」  
「他一定藏在巷子裡。」  
「快搜！」  
葛利格輕輕屏住呼吸，信息素收拾地一乾二淨。槍從腰後滑入手心，他閉起眼，從風聲裡辨別人的吐息。  
一個人影無聲無息地踏入暗巷入口。  
砰。  
子彈經過消音器的聲音悶悶的，毫不張揚，葛利格伸手抱住對方軟倒的屍體，站在巷口處。有了擋箭牌，開第二槍、第三槍都更加容易。

子彈掉落在地的聲音比經過消音器還響，一聲一聲敲在心坎上。  
葛利格收起槍，他不需要全殺掉，他要一個活口。  
他掐著那個人的喉嚨，將他抵靠在暗巷上，壓低聲音，「帶我去找你們老大。」

 

 _『你需要接近的對象從沒有留出照片，他們稱他『冰人』。』_  
冰人？  
他接過檔案，查看「冰人」經手的買賣，全是大宗的毒品交易，那是近期內才流出市面的毒品，會讓人的信息素全面失控，上癮度極高，要戒除卻很難，一旦成癮，不出一個月就能將一個人榨成乾屍。  
交易就在他們的眼皮底下進行，照資料來看，這毒品已興起了五六年，但倫敦在今年年初才開始傳出受害者。  
一旦放任下去，倫敦會悄無聲息地進入黑暗期。

 _『他能說一口古典英國腔，傳聞他是英國人。』_  
字面檔案除了交易之外，所有關於「冰人」的訊息全是空白，這意味著每個人都可能是他，也都可能不是他。  
所以他從來沒有落網過。

 _『找到他，把他帶到我們的手下接受審判。』_  
葛利格闔上檔案。  
他走出房間時，什麼也沒帶。


End file.
